Is this OK?
by KawaiiCabbage
Summary: Ginny is terrified by a storm outside, and so decides to go to Hermione for comfort. She does not, however, know what will happen that night, and how it will change their friendship. Femslash. Reviews are much appreciated!


**Cabbage here!**

**Ok, so, here is the beginning of a femslash I'm writing for JD –waves- I've never written one before, and I don't know if it's any good, so bear with me ^^*.**

**As usual, I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters. If I did, would I seriously still be writing fanfic? **

**No. **

**I would just put my little plot-bunnies in the books.**

**So, enjoy!**

A crash of thunder struck outside the room, and Hermione sat bolt upright in bed. She looked around for a moment, and then sighed, before snuggling back under her duvet and closing her eyes. Before long, however, she heard quiet footsteps in the corridor, and a warm body clambered into her bed.

"Ginny?" Hermione mumbled sleepily. She felt a warm pair of arms wrap their way around her waist, and Ginny snuggled up against her, pressing her head against Hermione's breasts.

"'Mione," Ginny whispered back, her voice muffled, "I'm scared…can I sleep with you?"

Hermione stroked her hair and kissed her lightly on the top of the head, "Of course, Ginny."

Ginny smiled, and Hermione shuffled along to make more room. Ginny rolled over.

"Night, Hermione," she whispered, before yelping as another roll of thunder rumbled around them. Hermione hugged Ginny from behind until they were as close as possible, and planted a small kiss on her shoulder.

"It's OK, Ginny, I'm here," she said, smiling, "It's all OK."

Ginny nodded, then yawned, and wiggled back into Hermione. Their curves fitted together perfectly, and Ginny held onto the hands that rested on her stomach as she fell asleep, stroking Hermione's hands with her own. Hermione lay there, wide awake, feeling how warm Ginny was and listening to the gentle and comforting 'whuffle' of her breathing. She slid one hand down, slowly, to stroke the small, soft patch of skin where her pyjama shirt had ridden up, while one hand rested just under her breast. Her face was buried in Ginny's soft, red hair, which smelt of shampoo and of countryside, and every so often she planted feather-light kisses on the little bone at the top of her spine. Occasionally she would nuzzle Ginny's ear with her nose, looking over her head to watch her eyelids flicker as she slept.

While Ginny slept, she dreamt, and as she dreamt, she moved. She would grip Hermione's hands; she would wiggle her hips, rubbing up against her friend; she would twitch her legs and she would stroke Hermione's feet with her own. And all these things were driving Hermione very slowly insane. Every one of her nerve endings twitched and itched deliciously where the two girls touched, and she would shiver with desire every time a breathy, sleepy moan would escape from between Ginny's perfect, rosebud mouth. Ginny elicited another such moan as she rolled over so that the two girls were facing one another. Hermione stopped breathing; they were so close that their noses were touching. If Hermione moved her head forward just slightly, she would close the gap and the two would be kissing…

Very, very gently, Hermione leant forward and pressed her lips to Ginny's. The redhead's eyes fluttered open. Hermione looked at her. Both eyes were wide with surprise, and Hermione's widened even further when Ginny kissed her back. Hermione's tongue pressed against Ginny's lips, and they parted easily. Kissing Ginny was soft and sweet, Hermione decided, so very different to any boy she'd ever kissed. And it felt so very right.

Ginny hooked one leg around Hermione's waist, and Hermione rested one hand on her thigh, gripping her firmly, as if she was scared that Ginny might pull away at any moment, while the other hand held Ginny closer to her. She rolled over onto the other girl, resting one knee between her legs. Detaching herself from Ginny's lips, she kissed a path across her cheek and down her neck. When she reached the soft, sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder, Hermione stopped. One hand slid downward, and began to unbutton Ginny's shirt.

"Is this OK?" Hermione whispered into the crook of Ginny's neck.

"Yes," Ginny whispered back, blushing into the dark room.

Hermione smiled. "Good."

She slid herself down while undoing the buttons, kissing and licking each and every bit of smooth skin that was exposed to her. When all the buttons of the shirt were undone, Hermione traced one finger down between Ginny's breasts, before repeating the motion with her tongue and planting a kiss when she met the end of Ginny's ribcage. Her kisses followed her hands as they moved to touch Ginny's soft, round breasts. Her mouth settled on one aroused, pink peak, and she caressed it with her tongue, nipped at it gently and sucked on it, while Ginny made small, breathy noises, as if someone was killing her very, very gently.

One hand crept downwards, rubbing at Ginny through her pyjama pants. She looked at her.

"Is this OK?" she asked.

"Y…yes…" Ginny murmured. "Yes…please."

Grinning, Hermione kissed her way across Ginny's smooth stomach, down past her navel, until she reached the waistband of her pyjamas. She hooked them with her thumb and pulled them down. Her finger traced down the inside of Ginny's smooth thigh. Ginny shuddered, and bit her lip. Hermione traced her finger over Ginny's wet skin. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat as Hermione gently slid one finger inside of her. Hermione looked at her.

"Is this OK?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes."

Hermione smiled back, "Good."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I was just unsure what to write next! If I get reviews, I will add another chapter, I promise –crosses heart-**

**Please let me know what you thought!**

**Love, The Cabbage x**


End file.
